Echora
Character Echora is the fusion between Echo and Aurora. Echora made their first appearance in Season 3 finale of WC, and had later returned in both Season 4 and 5. In terms of appearance, Echora looks similar to both Echo and Aurora, since their the fusion of them. Other then that there's nothing notable on the look of them, but the normal armor that Echo and Aurora wear. Role in Weegee Chronicles Echora made their first appearance in the Season 3 finale, and was the final hope the heroes had in defeating Cyro in his Solar form. Echora actually did succeed in beating and killing Cyro. Later, in Season 4 Echora returned to fight Myra this time in his Super form, but Echora lost having their soul absorbed and giving the Myra the power to transform into his Reaper form. At the end when Zakum came out, Echora defused after having their soul returned. Echora once again returned in the fight with Raizo being considered one of the strongest heroes in the group. Although, even with Agelow's help they failed to defeat him in his Dream form. And they had to assist Masteritis in fighting Raizo at his Nightmare form, but during the fight they were defused. They didn't fuse again until the final fight with Vitiance where they fought Masteritis this time, and revealing the new Royal Oceanic form against him. Once Vitiance unleashed his Universal Judgement attack against them Echora and Cyro helped with Concordea and Supresence keep the shield up against it. During Season 5 Echora returned once more to fight against the Alternative versions of Shiroma and Myra. Abilities Echora would obviously have the same abilities as Echo and Aurora have being the fusion between the two of them. Although, Echora so far hasn't displayed any except for having the same forms as them such as the Oceanic and Royal Oceanic forms. Echora is also obviously far stronger then both Echo and Aurora in terms of their power. Relationships * Cyro Cyro was formally the main enemy to Echora, and even resulted in Echora killing Cyro in the end. However, once Vitiance came up and they had several adventures together they seem to view each other as the complete opposite as before. Now being the closest allies to each other in the entire hero group. * Masteritis Echora used to have viewed Masteritis as a close ally, and someone they can trust in fighting once things get too hard for them to handle, but after the betrayal. Echora views Masteritis differently as a backstabbing and manipulative traitor who does everything for his own gain. * Vitiance It was unknown on what Echora had thought of Vitiance before he had done all of the things in Season 4, but during the final fight it was clear to Echora, Vitiance is very dangerous and cannot be allowed to continue on with his plan on becoming a God. * Raizo Just like Vitiance, Echora views Raizo as an extremely dangerous person who cannot be allowed to live or else he'll cause havoc amongst the universe. Although, Echora personally sees Raizo as a formidable threat as he's able to fight all of the strongest heroes at the same time. * Shiroma / Myra It was very likely that Echora was enemies with Shiroma and Myra before the events of Season 5. Although, they seem to despise them both as they had done massive harm to their friend Cyro during a fight against them. And sounded more serious then ever before. Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters